untitled-
by animegirl
Summary: a taito/sorimi (taichi/yamato::sora/mimi) ficcy. more sorimi than taito tho....and isnt very good but hey its my first try @ a digi fic


hello people! I'm sooo bored so I've decided to write a digimon fic. *everyone groans* hey it's not gonna be as   
bad as my pokemon fics were! i promise.....okay this one probably will be since its  
yaoi...and yuri *sweatdrops* but hey its not my fault its......its....somebodys...anyway as i said   
this is yaoi/yuri so you have been warned. proceed with caution......  
  
and don't flame me after all this is my first Digimon fic and my first yaoi/yuri one too (all ive written are  
AAMRNs ^ ^;;  
  
**By the way for those of you who have no clue what yaoi and yuri fics are yaoi is male/male relationships yuri is  
female/female relationship...and no I'm not a perverted freak who is trying to make you all sick**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay well first off i need Joe Izzy TK Kari and alll the digimon to dissapear *bing* they all dissapeared sorry   
they'll be in my next fic i promise...  
  
Sora sighed, sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. Tai sat down next to her put an arm around her and   
kissed her lightly on the forehead.   
  
Sora forced a weak smile and leaned against Tai. ~I'm so happy Tai feels the same way i do~   
  
~*flashback*~  
  
Sora walked over to Tai fiddling with her hands obviously very nervous. "Tai?" she said softly.  
  
Tai looked concerned. "What's wrong?"   
  
Sora sat down next to him. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead," Tai said nudging her gently. "You can tell me anything after all we are friends right?"  
  
Sora nodded and said softly. "Tai, i love you. I know you don't feel the same way but I just figured i should tell   
you anyway." with that she stood up and walked away.  
  
~she -loves- me?.....god i feel so bad i don't love her back....i love......~ Tai shook his head. ~it'd never   
happen....~ Tai looked over and saw Sora sitting by herself shoulders shaking softly; obvious she was   
crying. ~I can't hurt her she's one of my best friends....and the one i love would never feel the same   
way.....so I guess I'll lie and say i love her also......yeah after all she's not that bad....~ Tai got up and   
walked over to Sora and sat down next to her.  
  
Sora looked at him questionably.  
  
He wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too."   
  
(little did Sora know he was only lying ::sniff:: poor Sora)  
  
Sora gave him a hug.  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
Sora grinned remembering how very happy she had been knowing Tai loved her.  
  
Matt sat down across from them arms crossed a disgusted look on his face. "Look if you guys are gonna get all   
mushy then at least don't do it near me I think if i see you guys kiss one more time I'll puke."  
  
"Oh please Matt your just jealous cuz i have a girlfriend and you don't" Tai said as he grabbed Sora and pulled   
her into a passionate kiss. ~heh heh i love making Matt mad......~ his thought was interrupted by an   
overwhelming sense of guilt. ~poor Sora....~ he broke off the kiss. "I'm gonna go take a walk." he said   
standing up.  
  
"Can I come?" Sora asked.  
  
Tai shook his head. "I need some time to think okay?"  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
Tai walked off into the woods of the digiworld.  
  
Mimi came over and sat down next to Sora where Tai was. "So how's it having Tai for a boyfriend?"  
  
Sora grinned. "Great, he's so very sweet I've never loved anyone as much as i love him."  
  
Mimi sighed. "Well I'm happy for you even though i don't have anyone..."  
  
"You'll find someone," Sora leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Matt doesnt have a girlfriend ya know."  
  
Mimi giggled. "As if!"  
  
Matt made a face and walked away from the two giggling girls. ~if only he knew the real reason i hate seeing   
them kissing....~ he sighed and sat down somewhere away from the girls. A few tears trickled down his   
cheeks. ~whats wrong with me? why can't i like Mimi or someone....it has to be.....~ he was interrupted by a   
noise. "Huh?"  
  
Tai walked up behind him. "Matt i need to talk to you." Tai said softly so that Mimi and Sora wouldn't hear.  
  
Matt nodded and they both walked away making sure the girls didnt see.  
  
Sora looked over to where Matt was. "Huh?" Sora said slightly confused. "Where did Matt go?"  
  
Mimi looked over also. "Ummm...somewhere?"  
  
Sora sighed. "No kidding, but why'd he go without telling us?"  
  
Mimi face took on a look of concern. "What if something bad happened to him?"  
  
Sora stood up. "I'll go look for him you stay here okay?"  
  
Mimi nodded. ~be careful Sora i don't want anything to happen to you.......after all your my best friend.....~ {gee   
do their thoughts have alot of .....'s in them or what?}  
  
Sora walked quickly into the woods searching for Matt. ~maybe Tai's seen him.....~ "Matt! Tai!" she called out.  
  
no answer.  
  
Sora kept walking around when she heard a noise. "wha?" she then saw Matt and Tai sit a short distance away.  
  
"So why did you want to talk to me about?" Matt asked sitting down so he was facing Tai.  
  
Sora decided to spy on them after all why would they be meeting secretly anyway? she stooped down hidden by   
an overgrown bush. watching and listening intently.  
  
Tai started fidgeting. "Um.....i need to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah, what?" Matt asked.  
  
"First off i don't really like Sora," Tai said.  
  
Sora felt her heart stop and tears welled up in her brown eyes. ~maybe i miss-heard him he couldn't have said   
that after all they'd been through.....could he?~  
  
Matt looked surprised. "What? Does Sora know?"  
  
Tai shook his head. "I couldn't hurt her by letting her know."  
  
"It probably would have hurt her less if you had told her in the beginning. why did you lie?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because i didn't want anyone to know who i really like...." Tai said looking down feeling ashamed.  
  
"Which is who?" Matt asked expecting to hear him answer Mimi.  
  
"You," Tai said his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Matt gasped. "me?"  
  
Tai nodded and looked away ashamed of everything the way he had treated Sora and the fact that he was in love  
with his best friend who was also a boy.  
  
Sora's eyes now were filled with tears threatening to spill at any second. ~he never loved me he loved.....Matt.~  
  
Matt put a hand under Tai's chin and pulled his face until he was facing him. "Tai, I love you too, i always have."  
He leaned over until his lips met Tai's and kissed him gently.  
  
Tai grasped on to Matt tightly and kissed him passionately.  
  
Sora couldn't take it anymore she threw her helmet/hat type thing she always wore in their direction and ran as   
fast as she could back to where she was before.  
  
They broke apart after hearing Sora run off.  
  
"Sora....." Tai started to get up to follow her and explain but was stopped by Matt.  
  
Matt pulled him into a hug. "Talking to her right now will only make it worse it's best you leave her alone for awhile  
let her think about he whole thing after all, it must have some as quite a shock to her."  
  
Wordlessly Tai nodded.  
  
Sora ran trying her best to hold in her tears. Through her tear-filled eyes everything appeared blurry and   
misshaped she tripped over a rock and landing on a piece of broken glass that ripped through her jeans and  
deeply gouged her knee, but the pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart it was as if   
someone had stabbed her and twisted the knife severing her heart. She walked quickly with a now noticeable  
limp until she reached the campsite (place where they were before....whatever).  
  
"Omigod Sora what happened?!" Mimi said noticing the cut and her tear streaked face. She ran up to her.  
  
Sora flung herself into Mimi's arms and cried on her shoulder.  
  
"shh...Sora don't cry. it'll be okay," Mimi said comfortingly gently stroking her hair trying to calm her down.  
  
Sora sobbed into Mimi's shoulder letting out all the pain and agony she was feeling.  
  
After awhile her sobs quieted until finally they stopped.  
  
Mimi pried herself from Sora's grip and walked her over to a blanket on the ground and sat her down. "What   
happened Sora?"  
  
Sora sniffed. "It's a long story,"  
  
Mimi walked over to her bag she always kept with her and pulled out a first aid kit. She walked over and sat down  
next to Sora. "Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
Sora nodded. "In a minute."  
  
Mimi nodded and pulled a bandage and some antiseptic out of the first aid kit. "First let me help you with your   
cut."  
  
Sora stuck her leg out and pulled up her jeans until her cut was visible.  
  
Mimi kneeled down in front of Sora's knee and poured some of the antiseptic over the cut causing Sora to wince  
from pain. Mimi patted Sora on the cheek. "Sorry I have to or it won't get better."  
  
Sora watched as Mimi cleaned and bandaged her wound. ~why is she being so nice to me? i could have fixed the  
cut myself.....~ Mimi looked up when she was finished and gave her a small smile. ~and why do i get this  
weird fuzzy feeling when she looks at me like that?~  
  
"So," Mimi said sitting down on in front of Sora. "Ready to tell me?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Well, remember when Matt and Tai were both gone and i went to look for them? well after i found   
them i decided to spy on them because obviously if they left without telling anyone there was something   
they didn't want us to know so they were both sitting down and Tai says he wanted to tell Matt something   
and so he tells him that he never loved me and......" Sora stopped for a moment trying to keep from crying.  
"and that it was Matt he loved and then Matt kissed Tai and, oh God Mimi it was awful!" Sora said   
breaking down and crying again.  
  
Mimi scooped Sora in her arms and held her tightly. "Poor baby, i had no idea....i'm so sorry Sora."  
  
Sora sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Mimi, honestly i want nothing to do with Tai anymore he's a creep and a   
loser and i never want to talk to him again as long as I live."  
  
Mimi patted her on the shoulder. "Sora you're just upset and you sure have a right to be after what he did to you,  
but you've gotta remember even though Tai doesn't love you you're still one of his best friends."  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah i guess but how will I ever be able to look at him and Matt without feeling sad?"  
  
"These things take time Sora but eventually you'll find someone else and then you'll probably forget all about   
this," Mimi said.  
  
"I hope so," Sora said.  
  
Mimi grinned. "I know someone who likes you."  
  
"Huh?" Sora asked.  
  
"joe!" Mimi exclaimed bursting out in laughter.  
  
"Mimi! not funny!" Sora yelled a small smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Oh come on you know it's funny you're about to laugh." Mimi placed her finger on Sora's lips where they were   
starting to form a grin. "see?" she said looking at her playfully.  
  
Sora blushed. "Okay so it was semi funny." Mimi grinned at her. ~oh no it's the fuzzies again why does she make  
me feel this way?~   
  
Mimi realized her hand was still near her mouth, she blushed and quickly pulled her arm away.  
  
Sora reached out her hand and grabbed Mimi's and brought it back to her face and softly rubbed her cheek   
against it. ~ack! why did i just do that!?.....~  
  
Mimi pulled Sora into a soft hug.  
  
Sora pulled away and looked into Mimi's eyes. ~she's so beautiful how come i never noticed before?.....~ her   
gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips. Sora leaned forward and very gently kissed Mimi on the lips. she   
pulled away in total shock at what she had done. "Sorry," Sora started.  
  
Mimi silenced her by placing her index finger over her lips. She shut her eyes and kissed Sora long and sweetly.  
  
Sora felt a warm surge go through her body and she instantly knew that it wasnt Tai she loved it was Mimi.  
  
the end.....i think maybe ill write a sequal or something if ya think it needs one  
  
well so long, farewell, ja, peace out and good bye,  
anime*girl  
  
  
and BTW i am NOT a queer  
  



End file.
